


Not Your normal soulmate au

by Rose_Bell_The_Fangirl



Category: Original Work
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Relationship, Falling in love with someone not their soulmate, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, Multi, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-03
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21666874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Bell_The_Fangirl/pseuds/Rose_Bell_The_Fangirl
Summary: As the title states, this is not a normal Soulmate AU, where Person A and Person B have eachothers nae on their wrists, find eachotherm and live happilly ever after, yeah no. This is about different scenarios that don't fit the set template of this AU





	Not Your normal soulmate au

Ok, this first chapter will be explaining this. It will be short, I promise

I got the idea from this from a prompt(ish) I found on google when searching up different Soulmate AUs for a rolplay. 

The picture is this:https://lh3.googleusercontent.com/-LoU-77gcL5Y/Xecr4XshlqI/AAAAAAAAC10/hZi8WsTmtQABwI4oMTcaslnataCdoYgjACK8BGAsYHg/s0/2019-12-03.jpg

Each chapter I will be writing a scenario for one of the small parts of that picture. 

There will be different characters for each prompt simply to show that I can make ocs not named Rose(Liv I am looking at you), and also it makes it kind of easier, and might lead to them coming together, or not, I don't know.

Updates will be slow, I'm sorry, I forget stuff easilly


End file.
